It Doesn't Matter
by CharmedOne24
Summary: Chris wants the Charmed Ones to fight another demon, but they want some answers first.OneShot Chris Revelation Fic Set after Chris Crossed Season 6


**A/N: Ok, here's the deal. I've hit a MAJOR road block in "Face Off". I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I've got some major issues with it, that I can't seem to shake. So instead, I took a break and decided to do a quick one-shot Chris Revelation fic. If anyone has any ideas for "Face Off" please let me know. **

**As always, nothing is owned, Blah, blah, blah.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper!" Chris' voice broke the quiet stillness of the Manor. "Paige! Phoebe!"

Piper growled angrily as she threw the covers back. " I swear, this time I'm gonna kill him." She muttered to herself as she met her sisters in the hallway.

"Chris, really. I need my beauty sleep. You just can't give advice when you want to curl up on your keyboard. Plus, Jason is flying in from Hong Kong tonight."

"So?" He asked shortly.

"So, how can I go out with him if I keep falling asleep in my linguini?"

"You know what? It's not my problem. Phoebe, my problem is saving Wyatt from turning evil. It's the only thing that matters."

"Chris, we want to save him more than anything, but there still has to be limits. We need to sleep or we aren't going to be as effective." Piper pleaded calmly.

"Shacki demons only come out at night."

"Okay, so let's plan to do this tomorrow instead. One day won't make a difference, and then no one has to get up early because it's Saturday." Paige insisted.

Chris threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine! Apparently you guys can only save him on your schedule." He turned away in disgust.

Paige looked at Piper in irritation. "What did Bianca do to him anyway? He's had serious PMS issues since he got back."

"Bianca? You think this is about Bianca?" Chris turned to face her, his body taut with fury. "Bianca died to save me, that's what she did. She fought evil. She fought my br… Wyatt as long as she could. You want to know what's wrong? I'm sick of being the only person who gives a damn about the future. Wyatt gets turned evil. He tortures people for fun. All of your kids are tortured by him. He even tortures me."

"And what makes you so special? Why do you care so much?" Paige snapped, stung by the accusation.

"He destroys the world, my world! He killed my family. He killed all of my friends. He took over Magic School one day, and just slaughtered everyone inside, everyone! He killed my Aunt, all of the teachers, and every student except those he thought he could turn over to his side, to join in his reign of terror. Her partially froze me so I couldn't use my powers- I couldn't even move! But I could watch. He forced me to watch as he killed my baby sister and all my cousins. He didn't just kill them with mercy, with a quick blow. He could have, but he chose not to. Instead, he drew it out, he made their last moments on earth as painful and torturous as possible. Why do I care, Paige? He systematically destroyed everything and everyone that I care about- that I've ever cared about, and he did it intentionally so that he could force me to use my powers to fuel his takeover."

"Why would he want your powers? They're just normal telekinesis and orbing. It's not like you have Charmed powers." Phoebe said almost to herself.

Chris' face reddened until it was nearly purple. The lights started to flicker. "Normal? I'm Thrice Blessed! Elder, Whitelighter and witch. But you never noticed did you, Aunt Phoebe? You were too busy being Ask Phoebe to pay attention to the fact that your youngest nephew just might be stronger than his brother!"

Phoebe gasped. "Did you just call me Aunt Phoebe?"

Chris paled and staggered back as if he'd been struck. "I…I…"

"And you started to call Wyatt your brother! Oh, my God!" Piper's hands rushed to her face in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Well, I guess that'd be why you care so much." Paige added.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get the demon that turned him. Then the future can fix itself."

"But you'll still remember, Chris." Piper said softly.

"It doesn't matter. Saving him is all that matters."

"How did I ever let you think that? You do matter, Chris. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you."

"For how all of us have treated you." Phoebe added miserably, thinking about all the cruel things she had said unthinkingly.

"Look, I just… I can't do this now, Piper." Chris barely recognized that Phoebe had spoken.

"Piper? What, you don't call her mom?" Paige teased gently.

Chris turned and she was horrified to see unshed tears spring in his eyes. "Not since my fourteenth birthday. Not since Wyatt killed her."

The Manor again lay quiet and still as shock and horror echoed through it's walls. Finally, Piper moved, and grabbed Chris by the shoulders, soundlessly taking him in her arms.

Chris stood still, not hugging her back, trying to fight the emotions wrapping around him.

"I love you, peanut." At Piper's whispered words, Chris sobbed as his emotions broke free and he collapsed in her arms, hugging her as tightly as possible.

Paige and Phoebe watched as tears streamed down their faces. Paige was the first to finally speak.

"Chris, I promise you, we'll fix all of this. We'll never, ever allow this to happen again. We'll never ignore you, or treat you like you're less important than Wyatt. And most of all, we'll keep Wyatt from turning evil. No more fighting you. You're right. This has to be the most important thing in our world. It's more important than any temp job."

"Or any column. It's also more important than a dinner date." Phoebe added solemnly.

"And if we can't keep him good, we'll strip his powers." Piper added firmly.

Chris gasped as he stared at his mother. "But you said…"

"It doesn't matter. That was before I knew I had another son. I'd rather have a powerless older son and a happy younger one than an evil oldest and a tortured youngest. We'll fix this. Your life will not ever be what you came from. I promise.

For the first time in the nine years since his mother's death, Chris Halliwel felt at peace.


End file.
